


Tubbo is a lawyer and Ghosts

by God (Scrumptious_pain)



Series: Just early morning Dream smp prompts :) [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A lot of angst depending on the ending chosen, Crack, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Exile, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Lawyer Tubbo, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), just hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrumptious_pain/pseuds/God
Summary: It’s a prompt! Again! Impulse :). Anyway Tommy and Wilbur are already dead and Tubbo isn’t president anymore but ran away to become a lawyer while being haunted and hunted by his past rip.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Just early morning Dream smp prompts :) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047256
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

Another prompt! This time for dream Smp :). Sorry if personalities are wonky.

Wilbur dies during L’manbergs war for independence (maybe during Erets betrayal idk) and he for the most part stays in the general ‘War veteran/General’ thing without losing his shit. Which is when Tubbo finds out that he can actually see Wilbur.

Soon after his death Tommy gives up his discs and their independent. In the election Schlatt wins, its basically the same except it’s Tommy and Tubbo (Or Tommy and Fundy not really important), after that Tubbo is president. Techno is Techno and Tommy is exiled for obviously reasons and dies in exile. 

Tommy and Wilbur haunt Tubbo. Tommy cause he’s still bitter, Wilbur because Tommy’s there and he still feels like it’s his responsibility to watch over the two. Plus Tubbo is the only person he can actively talk to.

Tubbo is over whelmed by being haunted the ghosts of his old leader and dead ex-bestie with a petty streak and runs away, Wilbur and Tommy following.

L’manberg is looking for their leader, probably cause of Dream and Tubbo becomes a lawyer in a new country after idk dying his hair or something.

Tommy proceeds to distract him or make fun of his in the middle of every fucking trial. And parrots Wilburs advice in a more mocking tone.

Wilbur tries to help but still can’t get out of the war mentality. So most of his advice is more battle centric like ‘Don’t follow them that could be a trap’.

Tubbo is just trying to lawyer man and is absolutely not vibing.

I have a few ending ideas too:

1\. Tubbo reconciles with Tommy and with no real need to stay he finally moves on, Wilbur follows short after because he stayed to watch over them and that’s when he’s decided they’ve finally matured enough for him to be able to Rest In Peace. Tubbo either confronts his past or disappears entirely to pursue a career in something he finally wants becoming the leader of his own life without any distractions.

2\. L‘manberg finds him. Angst follows, a lot of it.


	2. More :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ITS 4AM I JUST FINISHED A BIG PROJECT AND IM RUNNING ON 5 HOURS OF SLEEP PART TWO LETS GOOO.
> 
> more ideas, maybe some writing

OOOOO WE BACK AND IM LISTENING TO NON-STOP FROM HAMILTON (Also the inspo for this prompt) anyway more ideas for the au/prompt and maybe some writing because I'm too tired to have shame.

Ideas:

Wilbur died during combat but not from a wound but rather died of a mysterious illness. He coughed up blood and dropped dead within minutes.

Tommy died after being jumped by some mobs, not having his armor and being swarmed he didn't last very long. He got ripped apart by the monsters.

A newer lawyer keeps talking to Tubbo about the new country tm's laws and asks for advice because Tubbo is generally looked up to in the community and he freaks out cause no way in hell he's fucking around with government again.

Tubbo deadass is waiting for his death because of the 'curse' on the L'manberg presidential position 

Wilbur tries to maintain a clean form for the sake of Tubbo but when he's very distracted he faults back to the ghost person of him that has blood running down his mouth and covering his uniform.

Tommy also keeps his past, pre death, form maintained and it's totally not for Tubbo's sake and just cause he didn't want to look all gross in bits and pieces.

Writing:

It was cursed. The position, the seat, hell the entire damn country was fucking cursed. 

In hindsight he really should have known. I mean every single president of that god forsaken country had died horribly. Every leader, every king, all of them. Falling down one after the other. Even being in the position for a second sealed your fate. Really now he was just waiting for his turn.

\----------

He remembered Wilbur's death vividly, he remembered watching the older man suddenly halt. He was the first to look back to see what had happened to their leader in fear of seeing him already shot dead. Instead he saw Wilbur with wide eyes as blood slowly trickled from his mouth, it had started as a trickle. It quickly became a water fall blood oozing out of his mouth like water that had been cupped into a child's hands. He was coughing now too, Tubbo doesn't remember screaming Wilbur's name. He doesn't remember how the battle had halted for a brief moment. He doesn't remember Wilbur dropping dead shortly after as if he had never been alive in the first place. He doesn't remember the funeral and how Tommy had lost his spark. And he doesn't quite remember how Tommy gave up his discs in hope's of finishing Wilbur's symphony. 

He does remember how Wilbur's ghost started following him.

His ghost had appeared maybe a week after Wilbur's death, at first Tubbo had ignored him but after Wilbur had knocked over a cup on his desk he had been forced to accept the olders existence. It was weird. Wilbur had insisted on helping even though he was dead and he could do anything he wanted now. He had helped Tubbo do the paper work he didn't quite understand, and gave him the right words to say when the mood dipped too much or tensions got too high. In the eyes of everyone around him Tubbo was starting to become a great leader.

Tubbo knew the truth.

\----------

Tommy had been exiled, not because he wanted to. Gods no if he had the option to let the other boy stay Tommy would be right here beside him at this moment. But letting him stay would only lead to bad things. When Wilbur found out he had chastised Tubbo very briefly but understood it was a needed step. Wilbur added checking in on Tommy for Tubbo to his routine of helping around. Tubbo had stepped into his role as president and each day grew a bit more confident in his abilities. He was perfectly capable on his own of course but he liked Wilbur's company and he always gave important insight. Despite the fact he had a tendency to be very paranoid, kind of like an overprotective mother. 

The comparison made him chuckle a bit before he continued working.

It was just 3 days later he had got a letter informing him of Tommy's passing, and just 3 days after that the boy's ghost started following him as well.

\----------

He was sick of it, all of it. He was tired, and still distraught over the loss of his best friend. And suddenly it all came crashing down on him again and everything felt too big and too too real.

Tubbo wasn't seen for 2 weeks.

His disappearance had been discovered after 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No notes, I just wanted this to be here. :)))
> 
> Anyway sorry about my lack lustre writing cause I don't usually write fanfiction of any kind.   
> Also sorry about strange characterization.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Perhaps?


End file.
